fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
Rubena
Full name-- Rubena (Original Name: Selena Alexander) Race-- Fiendish Doll Familiar (Originally: Human) Age-- 192 Years Eyes-- Purple Hair-- White Height-- Variable (Roughly 2' 8" Tall in her basic form) Weight-- Variable (Roughly 51 Lbs in her basic form) Innate Element-- Dark Preferred weapon(s)-- Scythe Rubena is a doll of fiendish construction, in the shape of a little girl. At one point, she was a servant of Eidolon, but she wound up rebelling against his control due to her close relationship with Ivianna; Eidolon, fascinated with the behavior of mortals, was amused by this, and bestowed her upon Ivianna as a familiar. In many ways, Ivianna's relationship with Rubena resembles more of a mother-daughter relationship than a master-servant one. Rubena herself insists upon referring to others by titles (typically, ones from storybooks she enjoys), with Ivianna earning the title "the Black Queen," a reference to The Black Queen of Irelore, Rubena's favorite book series. Rubena, as a doll fortified by magic and given fiendish life, is exceptionally durable and agile. She often follows Ivy into battle, acting as her constant bodyguard and companion. Since she is also Ivy's familiar, Ivy is known to use her for delivering some offensive spells, but normally leaves Rubena to her own devices in combat. When not actively in battle, she often follows closely behind Ivy, snuggling into her wings when at rest or riding on her back. In addition to her basic from, she can assume a far larger and more dangerous battle form, but this is traditionally saved for the most dire of circumstances. Rubena gets along quite well with Ivianna, and, as Ivy's familiar, she understands Ivy more than most. She also gets along well with Angelika, who whilst a little unsettled by her behavior, respects her love of books. Raviel has come to accept Rubena's presence in her library (as much out of an inability to keep her out as anything else), since Rubena always returns any book she borrows and occasionally helps out in Raviel's Archive. Both Poppy and Camilla are also fond of her. She tends to unsettle others; Chameleon tolerates her, but isn't a fan of her otherwise, whilst Drew finds her complex way of speaking and creepy nature annoying. She is on especially good terms with Jacquinette. History Rubena was once a human girl named Selena. She was born into a wealthy noble family shortly after the end of the Succession War, and while her family was not the most prestigious, it was one with a long history of service to the Mirandian crown. Many members of Rubena's family were tied to Queen Augustine's administration, with her older brother being a soldier and her father and mother both dignitaries. Growing up, Rubena often played with Princess Jacquinette, and the two became good friends. She idolized Queen Augustine as a child, and spent many hours learning from the Queen when Augustine was younger. As the Sorceress War began, Rubena's household was quickly gripped by tragedy. First, her older brother was killed in battle, and later, she lost her mother due to an illness that proved impossible to treat. Her father became obsessed with maintaining the family's powerbase in the face of this, and in an effort to impress Miranda's Queen, unsealed alchemical and magical processes that had long been forgotten. His discoveries quickly piqued the Queen's interests, and the two began to work out a means to potentially create powerful artificial soldiers loyal to the Mirandian throne. Rubena was chosen as a potential candidate for the ritual; all indication was that there would be no issues from the transfer and it would be easy for Rubena to be restored to normal once the initial tests were complete. Unfortunately, in practice, the process was subtly flawed; while it did preserve Rubena, it did so in the most terrible way possible, manifesting what was essentially Rubena's id into a waiting construct, while her living body slowly wasted away. In a desperate effort to save his daughter, Rubena's father ultimately sacrificed himself to reverse the transfer, but the result only fully transferred Rubena's personality to the doll. While the research that destroyed Rubena's household was invaluable, none but the Queen would ever know its true value; she destroyed the mansion after siezing his research and sealed Rubena away in an old vault to be forgotten. Rubena's doll-body was badly damaged and sealed away. While she lay hidden away in darkness, Eidolon felt her resentment, and approached the doll with an offer; to fully restore her form, provided she used it to take revenge on those who had wronged her and serve him afterwards. Rubena returned, obsessed with hunting down her uncle - the one who had given her father the flawed research in the first place. She cut him down in short order, but by the time Rubena began a plan to take revenge on Queen Augustine - after she had heard Augustine had Jacquinette killed - Augustine was already killed by her eldest daughter. With nothing to tie her to this world anymore, Eidolon employed Rubena as his favored enforcer; mortals who tried to defy Eidolon's agreements or who foolishly made an attempt on Eidolon's life themselves would quickly be dealt with - Rubena was a tiny killer that could never truly be slain. All of this changed when Rubena was discovered by Inquisitor Bram and Alistair. Originally suspecting she was a fiend, the pair originally intended to exorcise her, only to find that she was a little girl. The pair eventually talked her down, ultimately assigning her to Ivy for safe-keeping after Ivy had calmed her down. The young half-fiend accepted Rubena's oddnesses and unique nature, and showed her genuine kindness. In time, Rubena came to accept Ivy as her closest friend and, indeed, a mother figure, fighting alongside her and against Nalaar and his cult. When she worked for Ivy, Rubena found herself with conflicting loyalties for the first time - though she still ultimately served Eidolon, she decided that Ivianna was a more important person to protect than Eidolon himself. When the group encountered Eidolon again, some time later, his attempt to recall Rubena caused him quite a shock, for the doll drew her scythe and attacked him with all the force she could muster. Amused, rather than alarmed, he would later return her to Ivianna, as a familiar, arguing that she was the single most fascinating thing he had ever encountered with his experience with mortals.